Jamie O'Hara
Name: '''Jamie O'Hara '''Age: '''23 '''Gender: '''Male. '''Species: '''Terran '''Rank: '''Executor '''Abilities: Sub-sword, Cloak. Family:'' Unknown Biography Jamie O'Hara is an Executor in the Protoss Council, and was a alchemist before then, having been born with no chalkra like all the other Terrans of Konoha, and having to imbue himself with arcane magic. Usually, terrans who followed the path of alchemy had to wait a while to become able to use these skills, but Jamie had learned his alchemic powers at the mere age of 12, being the youngest person ever to master alchemy with ease. However, he had later given up on alchemy after the Protoss arrived, stating that the Protoss might've had powers that he could easily control, hinting that alchemy, despite his mastery, was still tough to control, even with total concentration. Past Jamie O'Hara was originally a Dominion marine at a young age , believing that the Dominion fought for what was right in the galaxy, when they were really a corrupt government. He was also one of the best marines Arcturus Mengsk had, having the advantage of gunpower and alchemy in his bloodstream. However, despite his mastery of arcane magic, he still had trouble channeling his abilities, and often caused more harm than good when using it. When it worked properly, he was able to finish off enemies fairly quickly, much to Mengsk's satisfaction. However, his 'accidents' with his magic ultimately caused him to be thrown out of the Dominion, being told that he cannot fight with such unstablility. He was later asked to come back when he had full control of his power. 'Arrival in Konoha' Shortly after being decomissioned, Jamie arrived in Konoha, albeit with difficulty, as he had arrived at a bad time in Konoha's history - at the same time Naruto was born. Konoha had refugees from people who had suffered in wars raging around the Land of Fire, and could not gain shelter, much to his disappointment. He did not let his lack of shelter discourage him, however, as he began to take classes at the Shinobi Academy, only to find that alchemy and chalkra are not related, as he could not preform a single jutsu, no matter how hard he tried. When Kurama/Kyuubi attacked the village, Jamie fled, having no confidence in himself, and having no idea how to fight the tailed beast. 'Arrival of the Protoss''' Frustrated with his lack of control of his power, Jamie eventually gave up on himself, and began to think that Mengsk was right, he was a danger to himself and hs comrades, and he would never have been a hero, even if he had trained to try controlling his abilities. The timely arrival of the Protoss, however, sparked his interest. They seemed to be an ancient race, and, while they were not alchemists like he had hoped, they were able to use psionics. He soon gave up on alchemy to try to learn psionics and began training himself in ninjutsu. He may not have had chalkra, but he knew psionics may have been the way to go to help him become stronger. Present Despite Jamie's intentions to return to the Dominion once he had proven he was no longer a threat to his teammates, the time he spent with the Protoss opened his eyes to reality - the Dominion was really a corrupt force, and had tried attacking the Empire frequently. With this knowledge, he began to feel hatred for Arcturus Mengsk, knowing that he hadn't been trying to encourage Jamie, but rather harshly telling him that he was a threat to his Dominion, and that he never wanted to see him again. Now, Jamie fights with the Protoss, knowing that the Empire is the one that fights for justice and honor, while Mengsk only fights for himself. He harbors a hatred for the Zerg, knowing that they are the true evil in the galaxy, and does not hesitate when he is given the chance to strike down one of their members. Currently, Jamie is also pondering whether to return to Alchemy, and have the Protoss help him in controlling his abilities, or to remain who he is - an Executor. Category:Heroes Category:Terran Category:Imperial Council Category:Heroes Category:Terran Category:Imperial Council